Alternate Chronicles: Oni and Vampire
by Drago3511
Summary: This time around, Sean is just an average kid going to an average high school... if you call Youkai Academy average, that is. The reason why he is attending Youkai Academy? Well, he's an Oni. Specifically, an Oni named Hibiki. With new friends Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Gin, and others, he was to defeat the Makamou. SeanXMizore Other pairings unknown. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone! Drago3511 here to bring you a new Alternate Chronicle for our beloved protagonist, Sean Sky! Now don't bitch to me about doing a new fic instead of an update, I couldn't think of anything EXCEPT this for the past two days. So please, deal with it and read if you know how good my fics can be. Just enjoy it."

"This time around, Sean is just an average kid going to an average high school... if you call Youkai Academy average, that is. The reason why he is attending Youkai Academy? Well, he's not exactly human... he's an Oni. Specifically, an Oni named Hibiki. Trained in the ways of Ongeki for years in preparation for the return of the Makamou, Sean has become a powerful Oni. Feeling that he should still retain a normal education, Sean's sensei, the previous Hibiki before him, enlists him at Youkai. But amongst the students and faculty, there are Makamou mixed in with the usual monsters. To keep them from getting to the Human World, Sean must fight as Kamen Rider Hibiki, alongside his new friends Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Gin, and others."

"Now, let's get into the rhythm of things! I do NOT own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Rosario + Vampire! I only own my OC's and anything else that is solely original out of my brain! CUE THE LINE BREAK!"

**-ONGEKI DA: KAIGYO NO KATA-**

* * *

><p>"Chapter One: Echo Demon and A Vampire"<p>

Through the countryside of Japan, all seemed quiet. A peaceful morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Students were riding their bikes to get to school, some of the cattle were grazing in the fields, and a bus was driving along the lone road that the countryside offered. However, it was the INSIDE of the bus that was a little out of place. For you see, only three people were inside the bus, including the driver. Now while that might not SEEM strange... you're right. It doesn't seem strange. Except for the fact that the bus was also tugging a small trailer behind it.

As stated, there were two lone passengers inside this bus. Both were teen males wearing the same school uniform of a green blazer over a shirt and tie, khaki pants, and dress shoes. However, the boy in the back was a little more expressive with his attire.

The sleeves of his blazer, which was unbuttoned, were rolled up to his elbows, showing that he had a couple of wristbands on his right wrist, and he had a digital watch on his left one. He had a silver ring depicting a circle with three tomoe inside on his right middle finger. On his belt, there as a leather strap holding a few metal disks, that jingled slightly as they clacked together as the buss rolled along the street. There was also a loop holding a strange decorative tuning fork that was folded in half. He looked bored as he tapped his hands against the back of the seat in front of him.

He ran a hand through his shaggy, slightly spiky brown hair while his ocean blue eyes stared out the window.

He then turned his gaze over to the only other person on the bus, aside from him and the driver. He looked average. Short brown hair that was a little styled, proper uniform, average height. There was nothing much about him that stood out.

The boy in the back quickly got up from his seat and plopped down in the one behind the other boy.

"Yo!" His greeting sounded so casual, as if he's said the word a million times. Which, in all honesty, he probably has. The boy looked up from a pamphlet in his hands and turned around to face the other boy, who had a hand raised in a sort of salute.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry I didn't notice you a minute ago."

The other boy just waved him off with a smile.

"It's okay, man. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say hello, is all." He put his hand out. "Name's Sean Sky."

The average-looking boy smiled and shook his hand, nodding. "I'm Tsukune Aono. If you don't mind me asking, are you a foreigner?"

"What gave it away? The surprisingly non-Japanese name, or the blue eyes?"

"Uh..." Tsukune just seemed to be stuck for an answer. But Sean chuckled, catching him off guard.

"I'm joking, T. Yeah, I'm American, but I moved to Japan when I was little. So I don't really remember much about my home back in America." He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling of the vehicle.

"I see. But... did you just call me 'T'?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Sorry about that. I have a habit of getting comfortable around people quickly and start giving them nicknames." He chuckled again.

"Hey, you two..."

For the first time since they both got on the bus, the driver spoke. It seemed a little weird to the both of them that he never uttered a word until now.

"Are you guys new students at Youkai Academy?"

"Seems that way, considering we're both wearing the same uniform. Right, T?" Sean said.

"Uh, yeah."

Tsukune's response seemed a little hesitant, but that might just be because he wasn't expecting either question.

"In that case, you both better prepare yourselves. That's one scary-ass school you're going to."

The bus driver's words seemed to get to Tsukune, because he actually looked pretty scared right now. Sean just shrugged. 'Sensei told me about Youkai Academy. A school for monsters and demons of every kind. If they even catch the scent of a human, they would eat them up like a piping hot bowl of ramen. But he also said that there's supposed to be some kind of special barrier that prevents humans from even entering the school grounds.'

"W-what do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked before his cellphone went off. He picked it up and answered, obviously. "Hello? Oh, hi Kyoko. What is it? ...Yeah, that's right. ...Hello?" Only the sound of beeping could be heard from the other end as the bus entered a tunnel, meaning that his signal got cut off. "Kyoko, are you there?"

"I assume that your signal got cut." Sean stated. Tsukune simply nodded and closed his phone before putting it back in his pocket. Then, the bus came to a stop. "I think we're here. Let's grab our things and get off." Sean returned to the back of the bus to retrieve a gray hiking backpack and a medium-sized suitcase, while Tsukune had a simple white backpack and a suitcase as well. The two of them walked off the bus, but not before Sean turned around to face the bus driver.

"Thanks for dragging along my ride."

"Don't mention it, kid. It's the least I could do for the new Hibiki. I owe your Sensei this much." The bus driver's eyes gleamed as he said that. "But be careful. Just because Youkai Academy is supposed to be a safe place, doesn't mean you won't have your work cut out for you."

Sean narrowed his eyes a bit, his expression turning dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. Now go get your bike, I have a schedule to keep."

Sean simply walked to the back of the bus and took out a pair of keys as he reached the door of a trailer. He used one of the keys to unlock the trailer door and swing it open, letting a ramp fall down. Inside the trailer was a dark blue HONDA Valkyrie Rune, which Sean seemed more than happy to see as he walked in and grabbed the machine by the handlebars, flipping the kickstand and wheeling it out of the trailer.

When he brought his motorcycle outside, Tsukune looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"THAT is what was inside the trailer?" He asked with slight disbelief.

Sean put the kickstand back down so he could open the back compartment of the bike and place his suitcase inside, after pulling out a purple motorcycle helmet.

"Yup." Came the nonchalant response, as he went to go lock the trailer back up. "It was a parting gift from my Sensei. He said if I could get my license before he sent me to finish school here at Youkai Academy, then he'd give me his old ride. Which is in peak condition, I might add." Once he was finished, the bus sped off back through the tunnel. "Do you want a ride?"

Tsukune looked a little hesitant, rubbing his neck and shuffling his feet.

"You... aren't afraid to ride a motorcycle, are you?" Came Sean's question as he put on the helmet, visor flipped up at the moment.

"I'd prefer to walk, if you don't mind. No offense. I also need to call my cousin back."

"Alright, I'll see you there." He flipped down the visor of his helmet and revved the bike before taking off towards Youkai Academy... his new home for the next year.

* * *

><p>As he drove his bike through the woods, something seemed... off to Sean. Aside from the fact that the path was set up like a graveyard. That alone was weird enough. Maybe it was just jitters of going to school with other people again after so long, even if they were monsters. As long as they aren't Makamou, he shouldn't have to worry about anything, right?<p>

"Still..."

He stopped his ride and put down the kickstand. Then, he pulled one of the metal disks off of his belt, along with his folded tuning fork. He flipped the small tool back to it's full height, with the metal fork pieces forming "horns" for the decorative oni face on the tuning fork.

He tapped the tuning fork against the metal disk, causing it to ring and visible sound waves covered the disk, turning it into a red color. The disk then started folding, changing it's shape until it resembled a small hawk. It screeched as well.

"Hey, Taka. I got a weird vibe all of a sudden, so do you mind scouting out the area ahead?"

The small Disk Animal, Madder Hawk, screeched again and took off into the skies, past the trees where the crows cawed and scattered after the Disk Animal flew past them.

"GAH! Oh, it was just a stupid bat..."

Sean turned around on his motorcycle to see that Tsukune had caught up to him... somehow. 'Guy must be a pretty fast walker.' He flipped up the visor of his helmet so that his words could be heard a bit more clearly.

"Hey T, you sure caught up quickly."

It was then that Sean picked up on a sound... like chains and tires... a bicycle? He then widened his eyes.

"T, get down!" Sean called to the other teen.

"Huh? Why woul-GAH!"

Too late.

Crashing into Tsukune's back was the front tire of a bicycle, just as Sean thought. And the person riding the spine smasher, was a girl with long, flowing pink hair. She was wearing the school uniform, except the khaki pants were replaced with a skirt that reached just below her but, although that didn't help with it flowing in the wind and showing off her white panties to the world.

The two went tumbling, with the bike bouncing a few feet away from them.

"Ouch. Better check to see if they're both alright." He took off his helmet, dismounted his bike, and ran over to the pair. "Hey, T, pink girl! You two okay?"

"Ugh, that hurt..." Tsukune muttered, trying to get to his feet, but he placed a hand on the girl's thigh. This, in turn, caused a tiny moan to escape her mouth. Tsukune then looked down to where he placed his hand, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The girl apologized. "I just suddenly got really dizzy before I crashed into you." She brushed her hair out of her face, showing that she had vibrant green eyes. Around her neck was also a choker with peals attached to both sides of a chain holding a large silver cross with a single red gem embedded in it. Then, the girl became aware of the situation and brought her legs together, but Tsukune's hand was still on her thigh.

"This... this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" He backed up a bit, clearly flustered and stuttering like crazy.

Sean just watched the whole scene with confusion and amusement.

"Hmm? Oh, you're bleeding!" She reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, going to clean up the blood that was leaking out of Tsukune's left nostril. But as she closed in, she stopped and her nose twitched. "I can't... that smell..."

Sean raised an eyebrow at her sudden behavior. 'Smell? Does she not like the scent of blood? If so, why is she blushing?'

"I really shouldn't... but I can't help it..." She began shuffling around nervously, as if trying to resist some kind of urge.

'Either she's some kind of freak who gets aroused by blood... or, could she be?'

"I'm sorry." She grab's Tsukune's face and leans in. "I can't help it, because I'm a vampire!" She then opens her mouth and bites down on his neck.

'So my second guess was right. Sensei told me about people like her. The legendary S-class super monsters, said to be tied among the most powerful in the monster world with Onis and the Makamou. But with the supposed destruction of the Makamou years ago, and the disbandment of the Oni, vampires took the top position of power for the past 30 years.'

A few moments passed before the pink-haired vampire opened her eyes and backed off of Tsukune.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You bit me!" Tsukune panicked. However, when he moved his shirt to inspect the bite mark, it looked more like a hicky than anything else.

"Looks like a love bite to me." Sean said, walking closer to the pair. He was smirking and squatted down to Tsukune's height.

"Sean! You've been there the whole time and you're just speaking now?"

Sean chuckled and playfully punched Tsukune's shoulder.

"You two looked like you were having a moment, and I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, you look fine after being crashed into."

"Yeah, I guess..." Tsukune muttered.

The girl looked over and saw Tsukune's bags knocked to the ground, but she payed more attention to the pamphlet that fell out. It was the same one that he was looking at on the bus.

"Are you both going to Youkai Academy too?" She asked, picking up the pamphlet.

"Yeah, it's my first year." Tsukune said.

"Same, even though I'm probably a year or two older than you both, I'm a freshman too." Sean admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's great! It's my first year too!" She cheered, hugging the pamphlet closer to her with a smile.

Tsukune just looked up at her. "Huh, so what do you know..."

"It's like some twist of fate." Sean said with a smile, getting to his feet.

"Although, if you don't mind me asking... what do you both think about vampires?" She shuffled her feet when she asked the question.

Tsukune blinked and then got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"They're fine by me, I don't have a problem at all. If you want to call yourself a vampire, then more power to ya."

"As for me, I think vampires are actually pretty cool." Sean said.

"Oh, thank you!" She tackled them both to the ground in a hug. "If that's the case, maybe we can all be friends. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah... sure." Tsukune had a faint blush on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Sean.

"The more the merrier. You can never have too many friends in my opinion." He smiled.

"That's great! I was so nervous because I didn't know anyone here yet, so I didn't have any friends. My name's Moka Akashiya, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Moka Espresso. I'm Sean Sky, and this guy here is Tsukune Aono. But I call him T."

"Yeah, I'm Tsukune..." His gaze didn't leave Moka's face.

Moka then furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Hey, my name isn't a type of coffee!"

Sean gave a hearty laugh in return, confusing Moka and snapping Tsukune out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I have a habit of getting comfortable around people quickly and start giving them nicknames. To be honest, I haven't known T here for even an hour yet."

"Oh, really?" She got off of the both of them, letting Tsukune and Sean get to his feet.

"Yeah. Although, I've already gotten used to it." Tsukune dusted himself off one more time and started to collect his things.

Moka then walked over and picked up her own belongings before walking over to her bike and picking it up.

"I'm happy to hear that. That means you and I are gonna be good friends." Sean helps him gather the last of his things. Once everything was together, Sean walked back over to his HONDA and put his helmet back on. "If we're lucky, we'll be in the same class. I'll see you guys there." He flipped down the visor of his helmet once more and revved his motorcycle, taking off in the direction of Youkai Academy.

* * *

><p>Inside a white and blue building that looked like a gothic mansion, Sean and Tsukune were sitting in a classroom with other students dressed in the Youkai Academy uniform. It's been a half an hour since the first bell rang, and an hour since they arrived. The boy's dorm was not too far off from campus, and it turns out that Sean and Tsukune live right next door to each other. Talk about convenient.<p>

In the classroom of Youkai Academy, Sean was closer to the door, in the second row actually. And Tsukune was all the way over by the window, with an empty seat both behind him and in front of him. At the front of the class was a woman dressed in a brown tight skirt, a yellow tank top, and a white unbuttoned shirt. Around her neck was a necklace with a bell on it, she wore glassed over her seemingly closed eyes, and her hairstyle was short, but it looked like she had cat ears sprouting out of her hair.

"Good morning students. And if you're new here, then welcome to Youkai Academy! My name is Shizkua Nekonome and I'll be your teacher. Now I know you all should know this by now, but Youkai Academy is a very unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters, yup!"

Thunder and lightning cracked outside, and Tsukune suddenly went pale.

"Currently, this world is well under the control of humans. So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive, class..." She points her, well, pointer at the group of students. "Our only option is to learn how to co-exist with them."

Tsukune was now looking terrified, and Sean took note of this from across the room. He just sighed and payed attention to Nekonome.

"That brings us to our first rule! Unless it's a special circumstance or an extreme emergency, as long as you're on campus you must remain in your human form. Everybody clear on that?"

Tsukune became visibly shakier and paler by the minute.

"Rule number 2! Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?"

"Pah, bunch of boring rules." A boy sitting next to Tsukune was leaning back in his chair. Looked like a typical "bad boy" with his blazer unbuttoned, had a couple piercings, and his hair was slicked back.

Nekonome looked at him, then to her attendance book.

"And you are... Saizou Komiya, right?"

Saizo leaned back up in his seat with an arm behind him.

"If we do happen to come across a human, why don't we just eat them? That's what I would do." His tongue snakes out of his mouth in a disturbing manner, and Tsukune hides behind a text book, visibly shaking. Although no one seemed to mind him.

"Well, there's no chance of that happening because all of the students and teachers at this school are monsters. So, no exceptions! Got it?" A yellow and white cat tail sprouted out from behind her as she asked that. "You see, this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier. So even if a human got through somehow and wandered in... they would be killed immediately!"

Tsukune dropped his text book, but picked it up and hid behind it again as Saizou started glaring at him.

"Say what you want Sensei, but I swear I've been smelling a human in here this whole time."

'Just keep your cool, Tsukune.' Sean thought to himself. 'If you panic now, they'll find out.'

Just then, the door to the classroom slid open and a very familiar feminine voice to both Sean and Tsukune rang into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry, it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The girl ran in and held her bag in front of her, which also had a little bat charm on it.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya!"

Every student in the room, minus Sean and Tsukune, started chatting about her.

"She's so hot!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Does she have a GIRLFRIEND?"

"I think I'm in love."

"I got dibs!"

"Hell no, I do!"

Tsukune looked at her, and by some strange force, Moka did too. Before anyone knew it, Moka ran over to Tsukune's seat and jumped on him!

"Tsukune, it's you! I'm so glad that we're in the same class!"

Sean then waved over to her.

"Hey, Moka Espresso! Looks like all three of us are together."

"Moka Espresso?" Came everyone's collected response.

"Sean, you're here too! This is so great!"

* * *

><p>After class ended, Moka dragged Tsukune and Sean out of the classroom. But it ended up with Moka latching onto Tsukune's arm with Sean following closely behind them. But something was off. EVERY student in the school, mostly the guys, were glaring at the two boys with Moka.<p>

"What do those guys have that we don't?"

"The one she's holding onto doesn't look so special."

"The guy behind them looks like a bad boy poser. Just look at the way his uniform is."

"I dunno, he looks kinda cool to me. But my jealousy towards him overwrites any respect I might have for him."

"I heard the guy behind them called her 'Moka Espresso'. What kind of stupid nickname is that?"

"Maybe she likes coffee. Ever think of that?"

"That's actually kind of clever if that's the case."

After leading them around a few hallways, Moka stopped at a vending machine. Tsukune got a can of coffee, Moka got a tomato juice, and Sean got melon soda.

"Quite the variety in these vending machines." Sean noted as he grabbed his drink. Tsukune and Moka both went to grab theirs at the same time, but he pulled back his hand. Moka looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"You're silly." She went to playfully push him, but accidentally ended up slamming him into a pillar... not that she noticed.

'Huh, so that's vampire strength. I don't think she noticed that she smashed his spine again.' Sean thought to himself. "You okay, T?"

Tsukune managed to peel himself out of the pillar and walk over to get his coffee. "Yeah, just peachy."

"Hey, let's sit down and enjoy our drinks together!" Moka cheered as she pointed over to an empty bench that could easily seat all three of them.

So the three of them walked over to the bench and sat down. Sean and Tsukune both popped open their drinks, and then Moka made some punctures in her can so she could drink hers too. Sean simply sipped from his can of melon soda, just like Moka did from her tomato juice.

"This is fun, right?" She turned to Tsukune. He seemed a little zoned out, but drank from his can of coffee anyway, making Moka smile. The three of them sat in peace and quiet, enjoying their beverages for a moment.

"Hey there, babe. You said you're Moka Akashiya, right?" Coming from around the corner was Saizou, the same guy who Tsukune was sitting next to in class earlier. Tsukune did a spit-take with his coffee before Saizou came over and lifted him up by the shirt.

"No, let him go!"

"I'd do what the lady says if I were you, asshole." Sean growled out, getting up from his seat. Saizou merely scoffed and looked back at Tsukune.

"So what's a hot chick like you doing making friends with a couple of numb nuts like these two morons? I mean, come on." Saizou then threw Tsukune over to the vending machine, but Sean ran over in a burst of speed to catch him right before he would have made impact. "Huh, not bad punk. For a skrawny guy, that is."

"Tsukune, Sean!" She goes to run over to them, but Saizou grabs her shoulder, keeping her from advancing forward anymore.

"Hey, forget about those punks and come hang out with me instead. We'll be great friends. What do you say?"

Moka just brushes his hand off of her shoulder.

"No way! I actually prefer to hang out with nice people, thank you." She then runs over to the two. "Tsukune, Sean! Are you both okay?"

"I think I'll be okay... Thanks, Sean. I don't think my back could take any more abuse for the day."

"Don't worry about it, T. It's what I do."

"Saving people from crippling back injuries?" Tsukune questioned.

"Among other things, yes. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>The three of them relocated to the roof of the school, which actually had a great view of the rest of the campus.<p>

"Wow, that was pretty scary just now." Moka sighed, leaning her back against the railing. "Are you sure that you're okay after that, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'm alright... Thanks again, Sean."

"Hey, if I wasn't fast enough, you'd be picking glass and shrapnel out of your back in the nurse's office right now."

"How did you move that fast, anyway? I got thrown at least twenty miles an hour." Tsukune questioned him.

Sean merely chuckled to himself and leaned over the railing, looking up at the sky. "Because I'm well-trained."

"Tsukune, you're so funny. Back there, you almost acted like you've never seen a monster before!" Moka giggled, patting him on the back. "So what kind of a monster are you, anyway? Oh wait, we aren't supposed to tell. Never mind, you don't have to say it!"

"But I already what you are, Moka. Since you already told us that you're a vampire."

"Yeah, I know. But I told you that before I knew there was a rule here saying that we shouldn't tell other people." She blushed and held her face in embarrassment.

"You know, you don't really look like a vampire." Tsukune stated.

"Oh, not right now. But..." Moka looked down to the cross that she was wearing on her choker. Tsukune looked down, but realized that the cross fell perfectly in between her breasts.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?!"

"I think she means the cross, T." Sean deadpanned.

"That's right. If I were to remove this rosary, I would turn into my true form. A terrifying and powerful vampire."

Tsukune looked at her in awe. "Wow, a real vampire?"

"That's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my power away. But... I can't even take it off on my own." Moka looked at the rosary as she put her hands around it. Her eyes almost looked sad.

"Well, that's okay." Tsukune said. Moka looked at him in confusion. "I'm sure even if you get a little scary sometimes, that you're still the same Moka."

"Yeah. No matter what, you'll always be Moka Espresso." Sean walked over to her and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Hey, it took me all morning to get my hair just right!" She whined as she pushed Sean's hand off of her head. "But I knew you guys would understand! You're my first friends here!" She pulled them both into a hug again. And also once again, Tsukune began blushing madly. "And to be honest Tsukune, you're my first friend in another way... before today all I ever drank was tomato juice and transfusion bags. I've never sucked anyone's blood before. Not until I met you."

"You don't say..."

"It tasted so sweet... so rich. I'll never forget the feeling." She let go of Sean and wrapped her arms completely around Tsukune. But something got to him all of a sudden and Tsukune pushed Moka off of him.

"I'm sorry! I, uh... have to go. See you later!" And he ran off for the stairs, away from Sean and Moka.

"Why'd he leave?" Moka asked out loud.

"Maybe you were scaring him with the way you were talking about his blood? I doubt T ever talked to a vampire before, so it might have sounded weird to him." Sean suggested.

"Really? But that's a compliment, coming from a vampire. If it scared him, I should go apologize!"

"I'll go with you. T's my friend too. So we'll go together." He assured her with a thumbs up. Moka smiled widely and nodded her head, and the two of them ran off to go find Tsukune.

* * *

><p>Standing at the gates to Youkai Academy, Tsukune Aono was carrying his bags that he brought with him, still neat and in order as if he never unpacked in the first place.<p>

"I don't think that this school is for me." Tsukune muttered to himself. He then turned around and started walking away from the monster-exclusive school. That was, until...

"Tsukune!"

"T, wait up!"

Moka and Sean ran up to him from out of the school. Moka seemed a little winded, and her eyes were full of worry. Sean also had a worried look on his face.

"Tsukune, what's wrong? You were acting kind of weird back there." She asked him. Tsukune looked downcast, his hand gripping the suitcase was trembling.

"I... I think I should go to a human school."

The wind blew eerily through as the sky grew darker with storm clouds. Moka looked confused and scared.

"A human school? But... why?"

"Look Moka, I really like you! But I just can't stay here!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO TO A HUMAN SCHOOL, YOU JUST CAN'T!" She ran over to him and grabbed an end of his suitcase, initiating 'Tug-a-war' with Tsukune. But when she got in closer and stopped tugging, Moka had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you can't go to a human school. I hate humans. They can be cruel and terrible beings. I know because I attended human schools all the way up through junior high... I was lonely. Because humans... well, they don't believe in monsters. I felt so different... like I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about."

She looked up into Tsukune's eyes, with her own vibrant green orbs filled with happiness.

"But then you said that you didn't mind that I was a vampire. And Sean said that they were cool... For the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone anymore."

"But still... what if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me? Because that's what I am. A human! And the only reason I'm here is because of a mixup!"

Moka let go of Tsukune and backed away, towards Sean. "You're lying, you have to be... No human could have gotten in here."

"I should have known you would look at me like that..." Tsukune got out.

Moka looked at him with sad, tear-filled eyes. "It's really true, Tsukune?"

"Just stay away from me! You hate humans, right? Well that's okay. I don't need you!" His voice started to crack. "I don't need monsters for friends anyway!"

Moka's eyes widened in shock and horror. Sean just narrowed his eyes at his friend. Tsukune looked almost as shocked as Moka did after the words left his mouth. He stood there for a few moments before grabbing his suitcase and running into the woods.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka cried out for him.

"Dammit, Tsukune. Moka, stay here. I'll go after him." Sean told her before he chased down the human boy into the eerie woods.

"No, I'm coming too." She started running and was able to keep pace with Sean. "Didn't you say that we were doing this together?"

Sean only looked at her for a second before a smirk crept onto his face. "Right. Let's go catch an idiot." It was at that time that the Madder Hawk flew down and landed on Sean's shoulder. "Taka? I was wondering where you've been all day." The Disk Animal screeched a couple times, making Sean narrow his eyes. "Here?! Dammit, we don't have time! Moka, we need to pick up the pace!" The Madder Hawk folded back into Disk form and lost it's red color.

"Sean, what was that thing?" Moka asked.

"Never mind that for now. I'll tell you later. What's important is finding Tsukune!"

"Going to find who now? Why don't you stick around for a bit." From behind one of the trees, Saizou stepped out, and Sean and Moka stopped in their tracks.

"Saizou, we don't have time for you and your brutish attempts at hitting on Moka right now." Sean stated as he stared down his fellow classmate.

"We're kind of busy right now."

Saizou then started to shift his body, getting larger, more muscly, and spikes grew out of various joints of his torso. "_Getting busy with my true form! I'm an orc!_" He flicked his long slithery tongue and lashed out at Moka with it, both knocking her around and covering her with saliva. Moka screamed the entire time.

"Leave her alone!" Sean went to rush the big brute, but met with a back hand instead.

"_You want me to leave her alone? Then why don't you show me your true form, punk. Unless you're afraid of breaking the rules... huh?_" Saizou looked at the hand he used to knock back Sean, only to find that he was actually holding it back by digging his feet into the ground. "_You're pretty strong when you aren't in your monster form, I'll give you that. But we're outside of school right now, so we don't have to follow the rules! Come on, show me what you are! An ogre, a minotaur, maybe a cyclops? Or do I have to persuade you to fight?_" He shot his tongue out at Moka again, this time wrapping it around her leg. Then he jerked his head around and flung Moka into a tree.

"Moka!" Sean cried as he struggled to push Saizou's massive hand back. 'Dammit, Sensei told me that I can't transform unless I'm fighting a Makamou. And even then, Nekonome-sensei told us that we can't transform unless under certain circumstances...' He looked over at Moka's pained expression. 'Or an emergency. But I can't get to my Onkaku, I can't do a thing.'

"Stop it!"

'That voice!'

From the clearing came one man's voice alone. It was Tsukune Aono, and he did not look happy at all.

"Get the hell away from them right now!"

Moka looked up from her position on the ground. "Tsukune..."

Saizou freed his hand from Sean's grip without a second to think and he walked over to Tsukune, who he towered over.

"_What was that? Beat it!_" Saizou bitch slapped Tsukune over the edge of a cliff, sending him tumbling down. He laughed as he watched Tsukune's rolling form. "_What are you, a monster or a mouse?! You're pathetic!_"

"Tsukune!"

"We're coming, T!"

Both Moka and Sean jumped over the edge of the cliff and past Saizou, with Moka somehow avoiding every dead tree while Sean did crazy acrobatics on every branch that got in his path to stay on the move down the steep rocky slope.

Tsukune landed face-first at the base of the cliff, which just so happened to be his previous destination. "Oh hey, the bus stop... So this is where it was..."

"Tsukune!

"T!"

Moka slid down the rest of the way of the slope next to Tsukune while Sean jumped off from one last tree next to the pair. Moka turned him over and put his head in her lap, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I guess monsters and humans can never get along."

"Please, don't cry..." Tsukune got out.

"Look at me. I'm a vampire. We suck people's blood and hurt them in the process!" More tears fell from her eyes, some landing on Tsukune's face. "The truth is, back at my old school, all I ever wanted was a friend. Whether it was a human or a monster. I didn't care! But now... I think it isn't possible." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Moka..."

Sean put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"_What's with all the lovey dovey shit?!_"

Saizou casually walked down the slope, advancing towards the group of three. Moka and Tsukune got up, although be it shakily on Tsukune's part.

"Moka, Sean, you guys need to get out of here..." Tsukune told them, struggling to stay on his feet.

"And what about you? You're in no condition to fight Saizou, let alone win!" Sean yelled.

"I know I'm weak. I know I'm probably nothing more than a piece of human garbage to the both of you. I don't care if you guys are monsters. I still want to be your friend!"

"_Enough with the sentimental bullshit, it's pissing me off!_" Saizo came in to smack Tsukune away, but hiss attack was intercepted by Sean, who was slightly struggling against the force of the blow to keep Saizou's giant hand in place. "_You still wanna go, punk? Stop getting in my way!_" He brought down his other hand, but Sean countered with his own, holding Saizou in stand-off.

"Sean..."

Sean turned his head to him, showing the struggling expression to his friend.

"GO!"

"_Why don't you BOTH go!_" Saizou grabbed both of Sean's arms and flung him into Tsukune, sending them both rolling back over to Moka.

"Tsukune! Sean!" She ran over to them and kneeled down. Sean got back up to his feet with a little effort, though.

"I'm okay." Sean assured.

"Even if you are a vampire... I still like you, Moka." Were Tsukune's last words as he passed out. She covered her hands with her mouth as she silently gasped. But Just as Tsukune's hand fell down from her shoulder, it snagged onto the rosary around her neck and yanked it clean off of the chain. A glowing pink light emitted from Moka.

"My rosary... it came off."

The pink light engulfed Moka as her body began to change. Her breasts and butt seemed to expand, her hair turned from the usual bubblegum pink, to a ghostly silver color. Her face slimmed out, and her eyes narrowed, turning from green to blood red. The world also seemed to change into a darker tone, with a red moon in the crimson sky, and the ocean turned to a mysterious indigo color.

"_Hey... what the hell is this? She looks different... and scary! That's not the same Moka!_"

"She transformed..." Tsukune gazed at her new appearance, now fully conscious but still on the ground. "So that's the true form... of a vampire?"

"_So the legends were true! The red eyes... silver hair... and the overwhelming energy. She's a legendary S-class super monster! A real vampire!_"

"So that's her 'henshin'... Not bad, Moka Espresso." Sean complimented as she saw her new appearance.

Moka brushed a hand through her silver locks and looked confidently at Saizou. "So, I assume the one who woke me up was you." Even her voice changed, it was more mature and definitely more confident.

"_Wh-what the hell is wrong with me? I mean... she's only staring at me... but I can't s-stop shaking._"

Moka did a few stretches while Saizou talked to himself, limbering up, if you would.

"_G-get it together man. If you're able to take down a vampire..._"

She yawned and then looked back at Saizou. "It's time for you to know your place." He looked at her in a confused manner, before Moka's foot slammed right into his face and sending Saizou flying into the mountainside.

In the rubble, Saizou was barely conscious and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"_Yes ma'am... I'll remember that..._"

And then he passed out.

Sean whistled as he looked at Moka's handiwork. "Nice kick. Ever think about playing soccer?"

"I can't say that I have." She started walking over to Tsukune, who struggled to get to his feet and then passed out just as she approached him, with his face falling between her breasts.

She smiled at him. "I think he's had quite enough for the day."

"So, how do I address you? I think just Moka is a little vague." Sean asked as he walked up to her.

"You may call me Inner Moka, if that helps you. Seeing as how I can only come out when my outer self has the rosary removed."

"So you guys are like split personalities?"

"If you want to think of it like that, then go ahead. Although, I'm curious." She stated as she layed Tsukune gently on the ground, the rosary still in his hand. "Are you a human, like Tsukune?"

Sean sighed and run a hand through his hair. "I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

Inner Moka simply crossed her arms. "Try me."

"Well, I'm..." He then narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the sea. "Do you sense that?"

"Yes, I do... and it's S class in power! But it can't be a vampire, we're weak to water."

Sean then widened his eyes and reached for his tuning fork. "Makamou..." He growled. Inner Moka widened her eyes. "Makamou?! That's absurd, the Makamou have been destroyed for over 30 years! But if you know about the Makamou... you can't possibly be..."

Sean said nothing as he unhooked his Henshin Onsa - Onkaku, and flipped it into the upright position. He then tapped it against the ground, rising to his feet and bringing the tuning fork up to his forehead, where a small golden oni face appeared. He brought his arm back down as his body combust with purple fire, engulfing him completely.

"hhhhhHAH!" A figure where Sean was once standing brushed the fire away, revealing purple skin, red forearms and hands, and a face-less head with horns and a golden oni-face crest on his forehead. There was a leather fauld covering up his private areas, with a belt around his waist depicting a circle with three tomoe, with the sealed form of the Disk Animals hanging on the left side. Connected to the belt on the back, was a holster containing two large taiko sticks topped with red ornamental oni faces.

Inner Moka stared at him in awe. "I never thought I'd live to see one of the lost S-class super monsters said to be disbanded to the wind over 30 years ago... the legendary Oni... Hibiki."

Hibiki drew his taiko sticks, the Ongekibou - Rekka, as the water shot up into the air, along with a massive creature.

"You're weak against water, so grab Tsukune and run!" Hibiki ordered. Moka simply nodded, running to grab Tsukune and hiding in the tunnel of the bus stop just before any of the water reached the ground, along with a massive black crab with barnacles on it's back. Hibiki backed up a bit and twirled his taiko sticks. "A Bakegani, huh? Sensei told me about you guys. So I better make this quick before you do any real damage!" He charged at the giant crab.

The Bakegani screeched at Hibiki, foam flew from it's mouth while it fired acid from the barnacles on it's back. Hibiki dodged left and right to avoid the patches of acid raining from the sky and dissolving bits of the earth. The Bakegani then tried to snap at Hibiki with it's sharp claws, but he slid underneath the Giant Makamou, avoiding the claws and also confusing the beast. After he was sure the Bakegani was confused, Hibiki removed his Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi from his belt and placed it on the stomach of the large crustacean, making it expand into a large drum.

**"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!" **Hibiki started to beat the Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka repeatedly, the rhythmic sound of a beating drum echoed throughout the area and the Bakegani squealed in pain.

"So this is the Ongeki style of attacking that is said to be the only thing to destroy a Makamou. Now I know why the Oni were ranked as S-class super monsters when no one else could defeat, much less damage a Makamou before. Not even a vampire." Inner Moka spoke to herself, covering Tsukune's ears so that the drum attack wouldn't wake him.

With one last beat of his Rekka, the Bakegani exploded into a pile of leaves and dust. Hibiki was laying on his back, both Rekka in hand, and panting heavily.

"After everything that happened today, I'm done." His body was engulfed in purple fire again, before it snuffed out and revealed an exhausted Sean.

"Impressive work." Inner Moka walked out with Tsukune slung over her shoulder. "You've both been through a lot on the first day."

"I think we all have... But man, I beat my first Makamou and I've got two awesome friends on the first day of school. I can successfully call this a great day... but, if there was a Bakegani here..."

"Then there might be more Makamou on the way." Inner Moka finished.

"Or already here." Sean groaned and sat up. "And if that's the case, I really DO have my work cut out for me."

"For now, you should rest. It wouldn't do you any good to strain yourself." Inner Moka stated. She grabbed her rosary from Tsukune's hand as she layed him down on the ground, and put it back on her chain. "I'll see you around." Her body turned back to normal, pink hair and all. Moka blinked as she looked at Sean.

"But still, I never would have guessed that you were an Oni. Especially not Hibiki."

"I'll tell you about it later, Moka Espresso. Right now, I can feel myself in need of some sleep. Too much has gone on today." Sean layed his head down on the ground. "Wake me up when it gets to sunset, please."

Watching over the cliff were two male figures wearing the Youkai Academy student uniform.

"So, that's Hibiki?"

"Looks like it. But man, I can't believe he beat us here and took out the first Makamou. I was really ready to shred!"

"There'll be others. The new fight against the Makamou has just begun. Ain't that right, Todoroki?"

"Hell yeah, Zanki!"

Both figures rolled up their left sleeves to reveal they were both wearing a Henshin Kigen.

And with that, the story of the new Hibiki has begun. Having defeated his first of many Makamou, he must face the coming battles ahead. But he'll be able to face the difficulties ahead with his new friends: Moka Akashiya, the happy pink-haired vampire girl who keeps her Inner power sealed with the rosary, and Tsukune Aono, the human boy of Youkai Academy who can somehow break the rosary seal and release Moka's inner power. But who are these new Zanki and Todoroki? Are they friend, or foe?

* * *

><p>"AND. WE. ARE. DONE! Phew, LONGEST chapter, first or otherwise, EVER! Seriously, I've been writing this thing since 6 AM yesterday. I was having a little difficulty figuring out how I would incorporate the Oni and Makamou into the world of Rosario + Vampire, but then I realized that the Makamou could only be defeated by the Oni, and that could make BOTH of them S-class because the Makamou have an exclusive weakness, and the Oni were the only ones who could provide with the means to defeat them."<p>

"Moving along, thanks so much for reading the first chapter of the Alternate Chronicle: Oni + Vampire. As usual, please leave a review, fave and follow, tell your friends about it, etc. Now I already have an idea for who I want Todoroki to be, but if you have any suggestions for Zanki and Ibuki, let me know in a PM. A review is good too, especially if you're a guest user and don't have an account, but I would prefer a PM. Please and thank you."


	2. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
